The Affection of an Assassin
by DarkEssence0012
Summary: She was a burden, just and esxtra mouth to feed. He was the great high lord, feared by all. What happens when fate brings these two together?
1. Default Chapter

AN/ Hey! Well, I was inspired to right this story after reading this novel. It plot will be similar, but different.

Summary- After almost being raped, Kagome leaves her village and search of a school that takes in orphaned children. However, she meets and monk and demon exterminator who take her to another place, the academy of where they where from. The academy trains young people to become spies and assassins because the founder of the academy has a deep hatred for the current High Lord-Sesshoumaru. Kagome is trained in all the martial arts and is sent to seduce Sesshoumaru, and kill him.

Disclaimer-What do ya mean, disclaimer! I own all of Inuyasha and it's character! Mwwahahahaha! okay, fine. I don't own them. Sniff

_**"We can let circumstances rule us, or we can take charge and rule our lives from within."**_

_-Earl Nightingale_

* * *

A woven reed basket floated gently, following the coarse of a swiftly flowing river. Inside it's protective embrace, there lay a newly born miko, blissfully unaware of the events that had just taken place around her. The basket slowly separated off into a branch of the river and whirled gently on to a sandy bank where it came to a stop among some hollow reads.

* * *

An old woman gazed down at her reflection in the soapy water. She unconsciously rubbed her eye patch and ran her aged fingers through her grayed hair. Giving a weary sigh, she resumed in doing her laundry. The woman realized she needed some more fresh water to rinse the soapy clothes in. Groaning, she raised herself from a crudely made stool and picked up a wooded bucket. Then, she began to hobble towards the riverbank.

After what seemed like an eternity to her old, frail body, she arrived at the river and lowered herself to the water's edge. With the ease from many years of practice, she swiftly dunked the bucket in the river and pulled it out in one fluid movement.

Just as the woman turned to leave, a high-pitched wail pierced the air.

"Good heavens! What was that?" the old woman placed the bucket down on the ground gently, careful not to spill it's contents, and spun on her heel to hurry back as fast as her rusty bones would allow her. Kaede tracked the persistent wailing to a clump of hollow reeds. As the reeds came into view, she saw that a basket handle was poking out of the long stems.

Kaede bent over with some difficulty and hauled the wailing basket up. Kaede lifted up the pink silk cloth that shielded the baby from view. Kaede gasped as a beautiful baby came into view.

"My, my, aren't you just the pretty one, child." Kaede cooed.

The baby was indeed a natural beauty. She had raven-black hair so dark that it had bluish tints in it when light illuminated it. Her delicate pink petal lips and dark, full lashes contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin. The baby stopped its wailing and gazed up into her new protector's one eye and let out a small gurgle and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled for a moment before the persistent wailing resumed.

Kaede let out a small chuckle. "Now, child, settle down. Ye are a feisty one, aren't ye? Where ever are ye parents? I do suppose ye are abandoned?" Kaede tickled the baby's nose and sighed. "I guess I shall take ye in. Ye name can be…Kagome. Do you like that?"

Surprisingly, the baby ceased her wails and giggled. She raised a chubby hand and started tugging on Kaede's gray hair.

Kaede's old, weary face broke out into a joyful smile, the kind a mother gives to her newborn child.

"Well then, lets get ye out of those clothes and that basket. I'll put ye in a nice bed and get ye some warm milk. Eh?"

Kaede continued to converse with the baby as she ambled towards a thatch-roof hut. There, the baby lived for the next 17 years.

* * *

17 years later

Kagome winced as pain seared across her back. Her flesh stung as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 'No, I will not cry. Not in front of these bastards.' Kagome grit her teeth tightly. She knew her best option would be to just endure the abuse silently. The village boys would soon be bored in tormenting her and then she would be free to dash into Kaede's comforting arms. A tiny wistful smile appeared on Kagome's dry and cracked lips. Kaede-san was probably the only person in the entire village that loved and cared for her. She had later learned that Kaede brought her home in a basket that she found by the river. Often, Kagome would dream of what her parents were like and wonder about her ancestry and birthday. It was said that on your birthday, you could summon your ancestors. However, that was not possible for Kagome since she didn't know who her ancestors were.

Her thoughts were cut short as she was jerked upwards by her dirty and matted hair.

"Well, well. Hey boys, it seems like our little Kagome still hasn't learned that she is not welcome outside her old shack. Maybe a different punishment would do her good?" The leader of the group asked, sneering. He was the son of the village lord, with stringy black hair, malicious black eyes, and a sadistic personality.

Leers broke out on all the faces around her. Cold fingers started wrapping around her heart as dread seeped through her skin. Kagome was no fool. She knew what that meant. 'No, he can't possibly mean he'll really rape me!'

Two of the boys came towards Kagome grasping her arms. Kagome gasped. 'He's really going to do it!' Fear leaped into her throat as she flailed about, trying to get lose. Another boy came near and grabbed her legs while Kagome desperately tried to kick him.

As Kagome continued to struggle wildly, Kenji, the leader, came to stand above her. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You filthy bastard!" Kagome shrieked.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want someone to hear." His muddy brown eyes glinted with lust. He ducked out of sight for a moment then came up with a handful of dirt. Kagome gagged as the dirt was shoved into her mouth. She instantly spit it out and squeezed her eyes shut to keep tears from leaking out. Kagome clenched her teeth and swallowed the filthy taste that lingered in her mouth. The mocking laughter from the boys around her grated against her ears as waves of terror and despair swept over her. They boys began to move her towards the riverbank, where it was more open and where the villagers would be less likely to here, not that they would really do anything to help Kagome. They thought of her as scum and just and extra mouth to feed.

At the water's edge, the six boys dumped her on to the rocky ground and pinned her there. The leader smirked as he grasped Kagome's breasts, delighting in her strangled gasp. He then started rubbing them in slow circles and moved downwards toward her center.

"No, please don't! Please!" Kagome pleaded. Her body burned in the places that Kenji had touched. Suddenly, he pulled out a knife, flipping the blade and grinning cruelly. He brought it close to Kagome neck. Kagome held her breath, no daring to move. Kenji then in agonizing slowness, brought the blade down to the chest and in one quick movement, sliced through her clothes. Kagome gasped as she felt him start to undress her and her attempts to break free started up with new vigor.

"I don't think so. Just enjoy this and make it easier for yourself." He laughed sadistically as he lifted her last piece of garment off, leaving Kagome nude on the ground. Kenji's eyes roamed ever her body, taking her in hungrily. She had the perfect hourglass figure with full breasts and creamy skin. Grinning, he slid a rough finger into Kagome's clit, causing her hips to buck up as she threw her head back and let out a scream. The boys all leered and chuckled amusedly.

"It looks like we have got ourselves a virgin." Kenji sneered.

By now, Kagome had given up struggling. There really was no use for there was no way she could overpower six full-grown boys. But then, Kaede's voice filtered through into Kagome's hazy mind.

_Child, you determine your own future. No one else can do it for you. Only a coward, a weakling will let others tramp over them. You are strong, child, strong in heart, spirit, and soul. Never give up. There would be times you have to give up you dignity, but never, ever give up your hope. _

Kaede had murmured those words in comfort when Kagome first started getting abused by the village boys, ten years ago. 'Only a coward would give up. Never give up hope.' Kagome moved her hand slightly, searching for a sharp object. Her fingers brushed against a stone that was decently pointy. Grasping it, Kagome clasped her eyes shut, gathering up her courage. When she felt something hard and hot nudge at her opening, she let her arm fly. The rock landed straight into Kenji's left eye. Kagome watched the other boys rush to their leader's aid, momentarily forgetting her. Seizing her chance, Kagome grabbed her tatters of clothes and slipped it on while scampering away.

"You bitch! Get her!" Kenji roared, flailing his right arm as he clutched at his eye with his left hand.

The shout made it to Kagome's ears and fear weaved through Kagome's body and she pushed herself to run harder. She yelped as one of the boys managed to leap on top of her.

"You wench. You will pay for hurting our leader." He sneered and backhanded her across her face.

Pain stung on her skin and Kagome struggled to clear her blurred vision. As her eyes became focused again, she gasped as the boys had her surrounded again, all gripping pocket knifes. The sharp blades glinted in the sun, showing the sharp and deadly edges. Kenji drew forward, one hand covering the eye socket that was gushing blood. His good eye held such a malicious fire that Kagome felt small, really, really small and helpless. He bent down to be eye level with her and brought the blade up. Suddenly, he turned the blade and slowly draped the edge across Kagome's wrist.

Kagome winced as the blade cut though her soft skin. Kenji eyes were bloodthirsty-thirsty for her blood. As a thin red line appeared on her wrist, Kenji turned the blade to her heart.

"Bitch, you will die. I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it." He sneered.

'Oh my god!' Kagome quickly grasped the Kenji's wrist and desperately tried to keep the blade from her body. However, Kenji was much stronger and the other boys crowed around and held her still. Frantic, Kagome screamed and a bright blue light surrounded her, blinding the village boys for a moment. Kagome, not seeing the light, was confused as to why everyone around her had ceased their approach on her, but she took this chance and ran for all her life was worth back to Kaede.

* * *

Kagome stumbled through the mat that acted as a door to a small hut. Kaede, who had been situated on the bed and preparing herbs peered up at Kagome and gasped.

"My heavens, child! What happened to you?" Kaede exclaimed. Kagome's dark midnight hair was tangled and matted with dirt. Her clothes were literally in shreds and a bruise seemed to be forming and her cheek. She quickly got off the bed, which wasn't very fast due to her old age. Kagome staggered to Kaede and buried her head into Kaede's chest and sobbed. Baffled, Kaede hugged Kagome tightly and led her over to the mat on the floor. Kagome had stopped crying after being hurt by the village five years ago.

"My dear child, what happened?"

"Oh Kaede! The village boys, they-they tried to-to r-raped me! I tried to escape and had hurt the village lord's son by blinding one of his eyes! Oh Kaede, they are after my life! You know how vain and cruel the lord can be!"

Grim, Kaede nodded. She sighed. "Kagome, child, ye can't stay here. I know of a school for young and abandoned girls. Ye should be accepted without a fuss."

Kagome's deep blue eyes widened, "But I don't want to leave you behind! Besides, if I left, you surely will be punished. I don't want to run away."

"No, child, ye have to leave. I am old, and will die on day soon anyways. You, on the other hand, are still young and blossoming into a young woman. Now, do not argue with me. I have made up my mind. Listen to me carefully. Travel north for about 2 days journey and you will arrive at a village. Head straight for the village's priestess and tell her that I have sent you.  
She will lead you to the school. Now, hurry and pack you belongings. The lord will be knocking on the door soon."

Kagome stood up slowly and packed everything into a small bag used for packing herbs. She had a change of clothes, 2 day's worth of food, and a necklace Kaede had given to her on her 15th birthday. It had a delicate, pink jewel that was suspended on a gold chain. Kaede had told her never lose it and whatever happened, never to let a youkai gain possession of it.

Kaede quietly led Kagome out of their hut and they sneaked to the village entrance.

"Child, remember this, listen to ye heart. Follow it and ye shall find ye fate. Good bye, child." Kaede whispered, her voice catching and a tear slid out. Kagome gently wiped the tear away. Her throat ached as she tried not to cry. She hugged Kaede close for on last time and turned her wet eyes to Kaede's. They reflected Kaede's motherly love, wisdom, and sorrow. Kagome murmured softly, "Thank you, Kaede, thank you giving me my life, thank you for everything. I'll always remember you." Kaede smiled and put her wrinkled hand on to Kagome's heart.

"Don't feel so sad. I'll always be with you here, in your heart. As long as I am in your memory, you will always have me. Now, go on child."

The sun hid behind some dark clouds that hung low in the sky. They trailed their wispy fingers across the land, creating a foggy shade. Birds ceased their cheerful chirping as if they could feel Kagome's pain. Trees swayed in a sorrowful dance as the harsh wind whispered through their gnarled arms. Kagome let a lone tear fall, vowing it was her last. As the wet sphere rolled sown her cheek, Kagome turned around and set out on the winding trail leading north to the mysteries of the distant lands. Kagome felt a bit nervous, as this was her first time ever to venture out of her village. But she pushed that fear to the back of her mind and walked out of her old life, forever.

* * *

AN/ So, what do you think? The other character will show up in the next couple of chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. I WILL UPDATE ONCE I RECEIVE **10** REVIEWS. So, please, please review! I luv them! And if you have any suggestion, please feel free to e-mail me! Ja! 


	2. chapter 2

Hi! I am sincerely sorry I didn't update sooner! I had finals for a straight two weeks and band was just-hectic. But now that school is over, I can update much, much sooner! I have the ending of the first chapter to refresh y'all's memories. I know it has been WAY too long. I am soooo sorry!

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. OH THE UNFAIRNES OF LIFE!

_

* * *

We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance._

_-Harrison Ford_

* * *

Kagome swore as she tripped over a rock that jutted out of the ground right in the middle of the so-called path. She staggered and fell to the ground and scraped her already abused knees. Not having the strength to get up, she raised an arm to wipe her sweat soaked forehead. Kagome frowned as she realized how much she was sweating. Sweating was not a good thing when you don't have water and don't know where you are. Kagome sighed and looked around, no use moping about it though. The exhausted girl crawled to the side of the "trail" and collapsed under a huge oak tree.

The trail was old and from the looks of it, had not been used in many, many years. Wild grass had grown over the dirt path and many plants were untamed and over grown, making it difficult to walk through and harboring a home to trillions of insects.

Kagome sighed and laid her head back against the rough bark of the tree. She had been traveling for five days now and her food supply had been completely devoured. Her water had run out that morning. Five days, and still no sign of the village Kaede had told her about. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she had somehow made a wrong turn and was heading in the wrong direction.

That was very possible, she mused, since the trail was so overgrown with bushes she might had stumbled off it. But then, on the other hand, Kagome had been going north by using the sun's position as a guide. Licking her parched lips, Kagome pushed herself back up and wearily continued on her way.

Kagome was very aware of the hot sun beating down her sunburned neck. The heat was becoming increasingly unbearable and Kagome knew that with this heat, lack of food and water, and no shelter, she couldn't last mush longer. _Is this my fate? To die of starvation and thirst on a god-forsaken trail, heading to god knows where?_ Kagome wondered. She stopped walking and closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere else.

Kagome was in a cool, shaded garden. There was no lack of fountains or beauty. Roses reared their beautiful heads while bees and butterflies hummed contentedly. Behind the garden was a grand and magnificent castle. Kagome cheerfully went inside. The floor was made of cool white marble with veins of black. And the smooth walls were decorated with elegant paintings. Rosewood furniture lined the hallway and tall windows were at the end of the corridor. Velvet curtains were draped on the windows and the scent of fresh flowers lingered in the cool air.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome continued on her journey. When she was younger, Kagome had imagined herself a princess, living in that grand castle. Snorting, Kagome knew that was never going to happen. Faint voices suddenly filled the air. Glancing around, Kagome quickly darted behind a think patch of bushes.

"Miroku! What do you think you're doing?" a female voice shouted and a slap resounded through the air.

"My dear Sango, 'tis not my fault that you are so beautiful." A deep male voice replied.

Curious, Kagome peered out, stretching her back so she could see above the bushes. Her foot landed on a twig, causing it to snap. Kagome winced and moved her foot, thus causing her to lose her balance. She tumbled out and landed disgracefully on her butt. Two shadows blocked out the sun and Kagome peered up. A beautiful lady and a handsome monk stood before her.

The lady had warm brown eyes and wore her long raven hair up in a ponytail. She had on a tight black suit with dark green armor. At her hip, there was a katana and she had a large boomerang on her back. The man had short black hair that was just long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. He also had gold hoop earrings and violet bluish eyes. He carried a staff and wore purple robes of a monk.

The two of them glanced down quizzically at the being that had tumbled out of the bush to the side of the road.

Kagome's dark tresses were mussed with some twigs and she wore filthy rags. Dirt was smudged all over her body and grime coated her face.

Miroku was first to get over his shock and bent down to lend the dirty girl a hand. Her eyes widened suddenly and she gave a small gasp. Flinching, Kagome backed away, and tensed, ready to deal with the blow she was sure she would receive. Miroku frowned as he watched the girl moved away. He glanced at Sango silently asking, _what am I supposed to do? _Sango shrugged and shook her head. Stepping forward, she kneeled down in front of the girl and gently brought her hand up to touch the young girl's head. The second she made contact, the girl recoiled and back away even further. Not giving up, Sango once again reached out.

"Don't worry; we aren't going to hurt you. My name is Sango, and the man is Miroku. Please, don't be afraid." Sango whispered gently to the trembling girl.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two people warily. The lady, Sango- as she had called herself, seemed nice enough, as well as the man-Miroku. They didn't seem to have a hostile aura and their smiles were not sly, but were friendly. Kagome relaxed a bit and shyly smiled up at them. Miroku slowly moved toward her and once again, offered his hand. Kagome cringed at first, but when Miroku made no movement to strike her, Kagome looked up confusedly.

"Come on, take it." Miroku egged on and Sango gave an encouraging smile.

Cautiously, Kagome grasped Miroku's hand and he swiftly pulled her up. A bit weak in the knees, Kagome stumbled a bit. Thus, Miroku placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, not really used to being around anybody who was nice to her other than Kaede.

Sango gave a cheerful smile. "Hello, if I may ask, who are you? What are you doing out here all alone?"

Kagome shifted her eyes elsewhere. She didn't know how to answer that. Her eyes met with Miroku's and she froze.

_Where had she seen them before? The eyes were full of sadness and mystery even though there was a twinkle of joy in the center. Where have I seen them! _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome and Miroku were pulled out of their trance by Sango, who hadn't noticed the exchange.

Sango had deflated a bit. "That's okay if you don't feel like answering at this moment."

Kagome gave a grateful smile. Looking around, Kagome asked, "C-can you please tell me where I may happen to find a village somewhere about a day or two's journey north?"

Cocking his head to the side, Miroku asked, "Yes, we do. Why do you need to go there?"

"I need to speak with the priestess there for I have been told that she can send me to an academy for-"Kagome paused. Sango and Miroku waited patiently. "-for abandoned and orphaned girls." Kagome finished.

Mirkou and Sango's eyes widened. Looking at each other, a silent question was asked. _Should we take her back with us? _Miroku sighed and nodded.

"We attend a special academy for orphaned children as well.

Why don't you come with us?" Sango asked. She silently hoped that Mistress Satsuki wouldn't be too angry. But Kagome seemed to have no family and she didn't see the harm in accepting her.

Kagome was unsure, _should she go with them or not? What about Kaede and the village? _

But one look at their smiles changed her mind. She could tell this would be a good friendship. However the haunting feeling that she had seen Miroku's eyes before kept tickling the back of her mind.

**

* * *

**

Over 500 miles away

" My lord, I have news of Naraku's movements" The toad waited for permission to continue. Glancing up at the slight nod from his master, he delivered the rest of his message.

" General Koga says that Naraku has conquered a third of the lands and is headed our way. Naraku now marches with an army of 100,000 men and youkai alike. The General says that he will most likely conquer Alastania with quite a few problems because Alastania has a formidable armada. But he will be able to do it. Conquering Alastania will make Naraku's army of 120,000 men and youkai. That's about even with your army."

The huge tail of the demon lord flicked as he pondered this new development. His usually cold amber eyes burned bright as the lord anticipated a challenge at last.

"How long until he reaches my kingdom?"

"About a year my lord"

"Very well, ask for allies to give me men or lend me some arms. Start building a fleet to rival Alastania's and set up camps for the women and children to go to. Order a draft for all men over 15 to train and join the army. We will defeat Naraku and I might even enjoy it, it has been quite a while I have had a challenge"

Sesshoumaru smirked in anticipation.

**

* * *

**

Arrival to the Academy

Kagome scanned her eyes over the building the she figured she would be living in for the majority of her life. It was a three-floor building with wide window in which squares of yellowish light streamed out. The building was built from square logs and each window had wood-green colored wooden shutters. Tall oak trees surrounded the area with a few weeping willows scattered about. The path to the front door was lined with cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Dusk had already started to arrive as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango silently made their way to the building.

Kagome had not talked much about her past to Sango and Miroku's dismay. They had hoped to find out more about her so that they would have more information to report to Satsuki-san. However, along their journey, they figured that Kagome seemly had a pretty abusive childhood, which was most likely the reason to her lack of self-confidence. They also noted that she had a very pure soul and her eyes shined with innocence. Sango hoped that this academy would not taint her as it had done to so many other girls.

As they neared the entrance, a girl who seemed about the age thirteen bounded out to greet them. She had shoulder length black hair tied to the side of her head. Her eyes were wide and deep brown. She skidded to a halt when she caught sight of Kagome. She glanced curiously at her and sent a meaningful look of warning towards Miroku and Sango. They shrugged and Miroku stepped forward.

"Kagome, we would like you to meet Rin, a good and lovely friend of ours. Rin, this is Kagome, possibly a new asset here."

Rin grinned towards Kagome. "Well, welcome! Why don't I show you to Satsuki-san?"

"Umm…sure. Thank you Rin" Kagome paused and shyly added "-chan"

Miroku and Sango grinned at each other.

"Why don't we come too! It would be easier to explain." Sango asked.

Kagome and Rin nodded and the foursome entered the large building.

The inside was very simple yet homey. Tapestries covered every inch of the walls but they did not make the place seen grander or more formal. Quite contrary, they made the walls softer and the long hallway in which they were traveling in warmer.

Kagome could not help marveling at the tapestries. Every single one of them was obviously done with care and effort. Each drapery showed a different scene. Some scenes showed purpled-topped mountains and pine trees. Others showed sparkling rivers with all sorts of animals. None of the wall hangings were alike.

Kagome's gaze suddenly came to rest on a certain tapestry and she started with surprise.

Pictured was a beautiful light blue castle back rounded by a sea and framed on either side by weeping willows and rose bushes. _That castle looks familiar, too familiar. _Kagome was sure she knew that castle.

Kagome nearly stumbled over Sango as she realized where the castle came from. _It was from my daydream!_

" Do you like that one?" asked Rin.

Kagome nodded dumbly. _How is this possible! No, just a coincidense, Just a coincidense._ Kagome repeated to herself.

Sango cheerfully cut in. " That is what the royal castle of Alastania looks like, a very beautiful castle, if I might add."

Kagome nodded her agreement whole-heartedly.

" Shall we continue? Great!" Rin once again bounded down the corridor.

After another 2 minutes of walking, Kagome had a strange idea that they might be underground. There was no way a building could go on this long.

Just as she was about to ask this question, she smelt a lovely smell. The scent of jasmine and lavender drifted through the air. In front of her, Rin rounded a corner to see a set of tall oak doors with brass handles. Sango knocked softly and a deep yet feminine voice answered.

"Come in."

Sango motioned for Kagome and Rin to stay outside.

"Let us talk to her first."

Sango and Miroku quickly disappeared behind the door.

Sango and Miroku both took deep breaths and went in, closing the door behind them.

Even before the pair had fully turned around, Satsuki had already started talking.

"Ahh! What a pleasant surprise! You two have already delivered the letter to Naraku? I hear he is now on his way to conquer Alastania. This should prove to be a bit of a challenge for, Alastania is quite strong and large. But a victory there will almost guarantee victory with the high Lord Sesshoumaru. And we _will_ do all that we can to help." A dangerous gleam came to her usually pleasant light brown eyes. Lady Satsuki was a plump, forty year old woman with strands of graying hair. The gleam vanished as quickly as it had come and she smiled warmly at two of her best pupils.

Sango smiled back nervously. Clearing her throat she said, "Satsuki-san, on our way back, we had encountered a young girl about seventeen. She is a homeless girl and has probably had an abusive childhood. With this ongoing war, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a new recruit. Would you please consider taking her in? And yes, we were able to deliver the letter safely without any problems."

She didn't bother commenting on Naraku. She had never seen him, yet she always felt a growing sense of unease towards him. She and Miroku were the only two to know much of Satsuki-san's past considering that they were her most trusted students and had to deliver all her messages. Satsuki had a deep hatred for Lord Sesshoumaru. His father- Inutaisho- had killed her son, who was destined to become the High Lord, but his death and the victory of Inutaisho destroyed all hope for that. That was about fifteen years ago. She had escaped, being the only that survived in her royal family and now lived her life as a mother to orphaned children. At least that was what she seemed to outside people. Sango didn't know anymore about Satsuki, and never dared to ask, for it was quite a sensitive topic for Satsuki. About 5 years ago, Satsuki had heard word of an enemy to the great High Lord. She immediately did anything to assist him in victory, even making her orphanage into a secretive academy for orphaned children to become assassins and spies. Many girls and boys had been sent off to assist Naraku's army, so Sango was pretty sure that Satsuki would accept Kagome since they were at a shortage of students currently.

Satsuki sighed and closed her eyes, deep in thought. She opened them and ordered, "Very well, bring her in."

Miroku bowed and stepped outside and steered Kagome into the room. Kagome quickly bowed and pleaded in a small voice, "Lady Satsuki, please accept me. I have nowhere to go and I would greatly appreciate it if I may stay here."

"What makes you think that it is so great here?" Satsuki asked.

"The people here seem very kind, as do you my lady, and there is no reason for me _not _to want to stay here." Kagome replied.

Satsuki chuckled and became very serious. "Very well. However, let yourself be warned, if you decide to stay here, you may never, ever, leave. Understand?"

Kagome felt a shiver of foreboding run down her back, but she swallowed her fear, and replied strongly, "Yes, I understand."

"Very well then. Kagome, this is a school to train young ones such as you to become assassins and spies. We are against the High Lord Sesshoumaru-"Kagome gasped. Satsuki ignored her and went on. "And we are currently assisting Naraku in Sesshoumaru's defeat. I will let Sango and Miroku explain the rest to you. You all are now dismissed. Oh, and Kagome may have the girl-Yuki's room. Your last name will now be my last name- Tanaka."

"Kagome Tanaka." Kagome tasted the name on her tongue. It felt sweet and strange, never having a last name before/ She nodded weakly and let Miroku lead her out. Her head was swirling with all the information she had received just moments before. _I am now and assassin and spy. Whatever would Kaede think? What have I agreed to! I thought this was just a regular orphanage! _Kagome mulled over her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a hand squeeze her bottom. Her eyes shot wide and she instinctively turned and soundly slapped her assailant across his face. As her heart rate returned to normal, sounds of sniggering met her ears. She saw Sango and Rin giggling hysterically and looked down to see Miroku unconscious, with a bright red handprint on his face. Kagome looked away and blushed.

" I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit him so hard!" Kagome apologized.

Sango laughed. " No, no. I should have warned you about him." shaking her head, Sango continued. "He will never learn."

A smile started creeping onto Kagome's face as well. The three girls then broke out in laughter again. Quietly, Kagome wrapped her fingers around the small chain with the pink jewel and felt hope fill her. _It has been so, so long since I have laughed. Perhaps it won't be so bad._

* * *

So, what do you think? I know, long update. Also, I know Kagome seems to be very dismissive, but soon she will become way tougher with a hard spine. Well, please review! I would really like to know what you think! And please, no flames. If you have long comments, please email me. Once again, please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
